urbanlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jon "Squeakers the Clown" Ferro
Jon Ferro alias "Squeakers the Clown" Jon Ferro is a deranged clown answering to the name "Squeakers" and is believed to be from the Ludington, Michigan area. He was diagnosed with advanced schizophrenia with sociopathic tendencies. Convicted of 21 counts of murder he was last known to be under the care of psychologist Dr. Folesbra in a northern Michigan prison. Childhood: Originally from Ludington, Michigan, USA. Jon Ferro was raised by his single mother in the downtown area in the second story of a house. He is considered to have had a largely unremarkable childhood. Few if any records exist placing him in the area. Stories and records of Ferro and his mother are largely relegated to stories among local residents. It is believed that he attended the local school system though some accounts say that he was home schooled by his mother. No records have been found of a diploma or GED for Jon Ferro in the Mason County records. Early Adult Life: It is believed that Jon Ferro held several small jobs in various restraurants in Ludington, a city known to be heavily dependent upon tourism. It is not known what attracted him to the party and entertainment industry but it is known that he worked throughout Mason, Oceana and Manistee County as a party clown. This is where he first began using the moniker of "Squeakers the Clown". He was known for carrying a bike horn to make his signature squeaking sound that he used in place of actually speaking. Ferro became known in the tri-county area as a dependable entertainer. Jon Ferro saw success in his personal life as well, marrying a young woman from the down state city of Holland and starting a life together. It is believed that they never had any children together though his wife wanted them. Murders, Trial and Conviction: Ferro soon saw his business take off as he dominated the area with little to no competition. Jon and his young wife were on top of the world when trouble began to loom. The organized crime group based around children's parties soon took note of Squeakers the Clown and came looking for dues. Ferro ignored the warnings, including the rubber chicken head that was left in his bed. It is believed that the tension from these threats caused Ferro's wife to leave and move back to the Holland area. This left Jon Ferro to deal with the threats and intimidation on his own. Local law enforcement shrugged off the perceived threats, laughing at the idea of organized clown crime. Feeling that he was completely on his own Ferro began to retreat into his Squeakers the Clown persona. He was soon seen walking around fully dressed up as the clown night and day away from any parties. It was soon after that he was connected to the grisly murders of 21 people that he insisted were all linked to the supposed Clown Mafia. Jon Ferro was arrested at a local bar and taken into custody pending trial. That trial took place at the Mason County court house in downtown Ludington. It was extensively covered on the local radio station WMOM. The trial resulted in conviction on all 21 counts of murder with 21 back-to-back life sentences. Due to the fact that Ferro refused to speak through anything other than basic yes and no responses with his horn and would only answer to the name Squeakers he was deemed criminally insane and sentenced to be placed into custody at the Kincross Correctional Facility in northern Michigan. He was to be attended by a renowned psychiatrist Dr. Folesbra. Transfer: It was recently decided that Ferro would be transferred to Ionia, Michigan to receive further treatment at the Michigan Reformatory prison facility. The transfer is scheduled to take place in early October.